


Inaspettatamente noi

by hapworth



Series: Writober 2019 [4]
Category: The Heretic Doms Club - Marie Sexton
Genre: Blow Jobs, Bondage and Discipline, Breathplay, Explicit Sexual Content, Fluff and Smut, M/M, post Terms of Service
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-04
Updated: 2019-10-04
Packaged: 2020-11-23 02:43:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20884844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hapworth/pseuds/hapworth
Summary: «M-Maestro...» pigolò sommessamente, la voce ancora impastata dal sonno, mentre teneva le mani ancorate alla testiera del letto, in quell'istinto che gli era ormai entrato dentro. «Giallo.» fu la risposta che ottenne, quella che di fatto preferiva: la perfetta via di mezzo nel loro rapporto, in quell'insieme di regole e confini che Phil si era dato negli anni e che, lentamente, stava cercando di ridimensionare mettendosi in prospettiva, mentre esploravano un nuovo tipo di relazione, almeno per il farmacista.





	Inaspettatamente noi

**Author's Note:**

> Questa fanfiction partecipa al "_[Writober](https://fanwriters.wordpress.com/2019/09/04/writober-un-mese-di-prompt/)_" indetto da [Fanwriter.it](https://fanwriters.wordpress.com/)!  
**prompt:** breath play || **lista:** kink  
**Nota:** ambientata qualche mese dopo la fine di "_Termini di servizio_", secondo volume della serie.

River socchiuse gli occhi, la sensazione piacevole del proprio sesso avvolto dalle labbra del compagno, che intervallava il tocco della lingua a quello delle dita sul suo stomaco. Gemette, allargando le gambe, tremante: avrebbe voluto spingersi dentro quell'anfratto, ma non sapeva di che umore fosse il suo amante ed essendo un nuovo giorno, non poteva basarsi sul _verde_ del giorno precedente.  
«M-Maestro...» pigolò sommessamente, la voce ancora impastata dal sonno, mentre teneva le mani ancorate alla testiera del letto, in quell'istinto che gli era ormai entrato dentro. «Giallo.» fu la risposta che ottenne, quella che di fatto preferiva: la perfetta via di mezzo nel loro rapporto, in quell'insieme di regole e confini che Phil si era dato negli anni e che, lentamente, stava cercando di ridimensionare mettendosi in prospettiva, mentre esploravano un nuovo tipo di relazione, almeno per il farmacista.  
«Phil va bene.» gli concesse, mentre risaliva con la bocca sul suo corpo nudo dalla sera precedente e trovava le sue labbra. Il liquido pre-orgasmico sul palato di Phil si mescolò nelle loro bocche, in quel contatto che all'altro uomo sembrava apprezzare moltissimo.  
River avvolse le braccia sulle spalle dell'amante, mentre le proprie gambe rimanevano schiuse, in modo che il corpo di Phil potesse aderire al proprio. Mugolò, mentre la piacevole sensazione della barba ispida, ma ordinata di Phil gli pizzicava il mento, mentre lo baciava su tutto il viso, lasciando vagare le mani. River sospirò, conscio di quanto la propria semi-erezione fosse ormai diventata un'erezione a pieno regime, che zampillava di liquido, in attesa di ulteriori attenzioni.  
«Phil-»  
«Mh...?» non aveva perso affatto il dono di leggergli nel pensiero, infatti fece scivolare le dita ad accarezzarne la lunghezza, rendendolo ancora più eccitato e annebbiato. Respirava frettolosamente, il collare a doppio filo con l'anello che vibrava a ogni suo movimento e gli occhi languidi, quasi lacrimanti nell'attesa.  
“_Viola, viola... Dio, viola!” _urlò la sua mente, ma era un giorno _giallo_ e Phil non gli aveva chiesto di trattenersi, né di avvisarlo prima dell'orgasmo, così gli venne nella mano dopo qualche altro colpo di polso del compagno.  
Phil ridacchiò, dando segno di aver apprezzato quel suo contorcersi e ansimare. Gli baciò il naso a occhi socchiusi, prima di afferrarlo e ribaltare le posizioni. Era difficile che lo facesse, che lasciasse River in una posizione di “supremazia” corporea, ma proprio per quel motivo, ogni volta che lo faceva lui ne era immensamente commosso. «Fammi venire, River.»  
Il morbido e intenso brivido che gli si diffuse lungo la schiena fu piacevole, talmente tanto che sentì nuovamente il proprio membro fremere, seppure non ancora pronto a un altro round.  
Si lasciò scivolare lungo il corpo di Phil, baciandogli il pomo d'Adamo e i pettorali compatti, fino allo stomaco, dove posò un gentile bacio sul ventre piatto prima di giungere là, dove amava soffermarsi sempre.  
Avvolse il sesso eretto di Phil tra le labbra, mentre un delicato gemito proveniva dal compagno e uno più profondo dalla sua gola. _Dio_, era sempre così piacevole averlo tra le labbra, sentirne la consistenza e succhiare, leccare, premere; amava il sesso orale, ma Phil aveva portato la cosa a un livello tale, che se River avesse potuto, sarebbe rimasto tra le sue gambe per sempre.  
Phil gli sfiorò i capelli, accarezzandolo con attenzione, mentre lui continuava la sua opera di suzione e risucchio. Sapeva che presto si sarebbe eccitato nuovamente – anche se forse non sarebbe riuscito ad arrivare all'orgasmo – ma non gli importava granché. Mentalmente, i lavori di bocca erano la cosa più soddisfacente che River riuscisse a immaginare, senza contare che non c'era alcuna pressione in quella pratica rispetto al sesso anale.  
«Fermo.» sussurrò con dolcezza Phil; la voce non era autoritaria, né appariva un ordine, ma River obbedì comunque, felice di farlo, mentre tornava a baciarlo sulle labbra e il sapore dolce di Phil si mescolava al suo, più aspro e viscoso.  
Le dita dell'amante si chiusero sui suoi glutei e River gemette, premendosi contro il corpo del farmacista con un ansimo soffocato, mentre quello premeva un po' l'anello di muscoli in tensione. Era ancora difficile rilassarsi, ma Phil era sempre paziente e attendeva i suoi tempi; se la giornata non era adatta, facevano altre cose, raggiungendo la soddisfazione e quel loro fare l'amore in modo differente. Se era una giornata in cui River riusciva a rilassarsi facilmente, invece, facevano l'amore senza fretta, in completa sintonia.  
Phil si manteneva ancora “a distanza” a volte, ma River capiva quanto ci teneva a lui, quanto lo amasse. Quanto _si amassero_.  
Le dita lubrificate scivolarono oltre i primi muscoli, per poi andare oltre con facilità; ancora accalorato dall'orgasmo, River si accucciò contro l'incavo della spalla di Phil, sospirando e ansimando, mentre il suo corpo accoglieva le premure dell'amante.  
Quando fu nuovamente libero, fece per scendere da sopra Phil, ma quello gli sorrise. «Cavalcami.»  
River arrossì, gli occhi strabuzzati e le labbra socchiuse dalla sorpresa: non glielo aveva mai chiesto. Non che la cosa fosse nuova, per lui, tuttavia il pensiero di non essere bravo lo fece irrigidire, l'ombra della propria inadeguatezza sessuale ancora in fondo al suo cuore e nel suo cervello, in attesa di tornare là, dove faceva più male.  
«Ehi, no. Non preoccuparti. Non pensare. Devi solo...»  
«Obbedire, sì.» non erano rientrati nei loro ruoli passati, né Phil aveva cambiato umore, ma il giallo probabilmente non era una scelta dovuta solo alla sua insicurezza circa i propri desideri, ma anche per evitare che lui stesso non perdesse la bussola. Lo capiva forse in quel momento, per la prima volta.  
River cercò di tranquillizzarsi, pensando che quello era Phil. Lui non gli aveva mai mentito, né aveva mai avuto da ridire sui suoi errori; non lo avrebbe mai punito per una sua mancanza in ambito sessuale, né lo avrebbe deriso. Phil non era Terrence ed era la cosa migliore che potesse capitargli nella vita.  
«Pronto.» sospirò, posizionandosi su Phil; era strano, vederlo da quella posizione. Non era mai successo, non comunque mentre lo facevano. L'amante gli sorrise incoraggiante e River sorrise di rimando, prima di calarsi e accompagnare con una mano la discesa e la penetrazione.  
La sensazione fu strana, ma bella. Anche se non lo avevano mai fatto in quel modo, Phil era ancora perfetto per lui e il suo corpo lo ricordava.  
Si azzardò a muoversi, cercando l'angolazione giusta e ottenne un gemito soffuso da parte dell'altro uomo. Non lo toccava, ma lo fissava intensamente. River si complimentò silenziosamente con se stesso, prima di ripetere il movimento, per poi trovare la giusta angolazione e cominciare a salire e scendere, salire e scendere, salire e scendere...  
Un movimento ripetitivo, accompagnato dal leggero movimento di bacino che Phil faceva.  
Il suo sesso era di nuovo eretto e bagnato, completamente fradicio, in quella sua caratteristica imbarazzante che però Phil apprezzava tanto; le dita dell'uomo lo toccarono, mentre lui si tendeva e sospirava eccitato.  
«Voglio... provare una cosa.» la voce di Phil gli arrivò un po' ovattata, ma River annuì con un mugolio. «Se non ti piace smetteremo subito, come al solito.» le parole di sicurezza erano sempre le stesse, le stesse per Phil e le stesse per River, ma con significati differenti.  
River tacque, o almeno nella misura in cui riusciva a farlo mentre gemeva, mentre una delle mani di Phil – quella che non lo stava masturbando – andò ad accarezzargli una guancia. Un gesto dolce, che raramente gli regalava, prima di sfiorargli il collare di tungsteno, per poi far aderire la mano e le dita contro il suo collo, a livello della gola.  
Prima cominciò con una leggera pressione, tanto che River quasi non se ne accorse mentre continuava a gemere, a calarsi e sollevarsi. Poi però, man mano che il ritmo aumentava e il suo fiato si accorciava, la sensazione cominciò a essere fastidiosa e invadente. Avrebbe voluto inghiottire la saliva, ma non poteva perché la presa di Phil sulla sua gola glielo impediva.  
Respirava male, la mente un po' annebbiata dal piacere crescente e da quell'aria più difficoltosa da raggiungere; ma non si lamentò, né diede segno a Phil di voler smettere. La presa si fece più pressante o, forse, fu il fatto che il suo sesso era al limite e anche Phil sembrava sul punto di venire.  
A quel punto non sapeva cosa fare; il respiro gli mancava, ma le endorfine lavoravano così bene che non sembrava quasi un problema. _Mancanza d'aria? Poteva sopravvivere._  
Phil se ne accorse – come sempre – e rilasciò un poco la presa; River annaspò, mentre portava una delle mani sul polso del compagno e lo induceva a ripetere quell'operazione. Stretto, stretto, rilascio. Stretto, stretto e poi rilascio; il ritmo andava di pari passo con il loro muoversi l'uno contro l'altro.  
Fu strano, perché quando raggiunse l'orgasmo, quasi non se ne accorse. La mancanza di aria, il respiro che cedeva e annaspava alla ricerca di ossigeno, gli annebbiarono tutto, ma la sensazione fu ancora più intensa, seppure indescrivibile a parole. Avrebbe gridato, se avesse avuto abbastanza fiato in gola. Invece emise un gemito sommesso, prima di ricadere su Phil, che aveva raggiunto l'orgasmo due spinte dopo di lui e avendogli rilasciato il collo.  
River rimase immobile, il respiro pesante e affrettato, agitato come il suo cuore e la sua mente confusa e annebbiata. «Ti è piaciuto?» gli domandò dopo un po' Phil, carezzandogli la schiena, le scapole. River ci pensò su qualche secondo, prima di sollevare lo sguardo. «Tutto quello che fai lo adoro.»  
E Phil si lasciò andare a una risata divertita e prolungata, che scaldò il cuore di River, anche se in fondo non c'erano da tempo dubbi sulla bellezza che era quello che avevano ed erano insieme.


End file.
